Son of the Leaf
by SQUALO KING
Summary: Opposites cannot exist without the other, in fact opposites can exist from the same being and create something else, fire and water create steam, wind and earth create sand and thunder and lightning create a storm, The Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan work on the same principle, they created Konohagakure and they create something else, a child. Hanatarou will get Rinnegan later on.
1. From Kumo to Konoha

**YOSH!, This is Squalo King with a new Story, now I want you to know that this crossover is similar to the one that Bubbajack wrote called "Serene Asura" the reason is that I gave him the idea, he and I discussed it and I am allowed to do it as well, sort of like a challenge story. Please enjoy.**

**And one more thing, if you favorite or follow have the common courtesy to review, it really makes me angry that people do that in my story, any of my stories, I'm not trying to be rude, but please review.**

**I have a poll up on who will be Hanatarou's Sensei and the Choices are thus:**

**Yuroichi **

**Ukitake**

**Tousen**

**Aizen**

**Choose wisely please before I put it down and after that poll I will have a very important poll up so when I do put it up I advise you vote**

**Disclaimer:I, Squalo King, do not own BLEACH, NARUTO, or any anime or franchise**

* * *

**From Kumo to Konoha**

Hikari Yamada, was a Jounin medical ninja of the Kumogakure( Village Hidden in the Clouds) she was of average height, she had white fair skin with black hair, she she wore a Jounin's standard outfit and a nurse's cap and red-cross band on her arm, she had the standard ninja weapons, but she also had a medical pack on her back. Hikari Yamada was know for her extreme medical knowledge and advanced use of medical jutsu among the Cloud Medical Squad and any other ninja in the entire village, it was due to this that the Raikage himself, Ay pompted for her to become her personal nurse, which she accepted and she upheld her job exceedingly well and the Raikage would not act unruly to her, only respectful to her job and position, and it wasn't just because he had a crush on her and Hikari enjoyed her job as a medic extremely well and held her position close to her heart, but there was also something else near dear to her hearts, even more than her position as the Raikage's personal nurse, like many ninja she was a parent, a single mother which the Raikage wished to remedy(he really liked her), but the child was not hers, she adopted him, one day while she was on vacation, she visited the hospital and saw that a pregnant mother was there, she asked a nearby nurse and discovered that she had come here while she was pregnant and that she claimed that her husband had left her and since she was on vacation Hikari volunteered to take care of her. Soon the two became friends and the woman told Hikari about her past, but when the child was born the mother's body could not handle the stress of child birth, but she pushed enough to give the baby life, but in the process cutting away nearly all of her life down to mere minutes, she was going to die from giving child birth, but she did not feel sad, but happy that she could bring the child into the world and she had given him a name that was a mixture of her name and her husband's, "Hanatarou". Before her death she spoke to the nurse present during the pregnancy, her friend Hikari Yamada, she was the only person in Kumgakure that she could trust to care for her child, she asked her to do this but, she made her promise one more thing, that once the child was of proper age then he would be taken back to the mother's roots and the roots of her husband, her former home Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves), the long time enemy village of the Kumo ever since the 3rd great ninja war, but a promise was a promise and Hikari always kept her promises, even if it killed her.

* * *

**Hikari's Home**

Hikari was preparing to head to the Raikage's office so that she may look after Ay, she had heard from his assistant that he had gotten injured training with Killer Bee which seemed like an unlikely thing to happen to him but, she digresses, she was getting her medical pack when she feels a tug at the bottom of her leg, she looked down and saw a little boy holding onto her pants leg, he had black hair that reached past his ears, blue eyes, he was very small, he had on a small black kimono with a small picture of a cloud on the back, he wore tiny sandals for his feet and he was carrying a small toy sword to play with in his arms, the Raikage had given it to him on his birthday. Hikari loved Hanatarou, he looked every bit like his birth mother and the other half of his looks he gained from his father, he was a very shy little boy like many, he only had one friend that was a little girl, to Hikari's happiness that Hanatarou had gained a friend, usually he would be bullied by the other children, but he was a polite and kind boy to others, but in school he was not very proficient in jutsu of any kind, even if he was only 7 years old at the time. Hikari knelt down to her adopted son and placed her hand on his head causing the boy to smile a bit, she then gave him a kiss on the forehead,

"Hanatarou, I need to go to work, I'll drop you off at the park okay, you don't have school today." Hikari said sweetly, Hanatarou then frowned a bit and lowered his head,

"Y-Yes okāsan, um w-will A-sama give you more pretty flowers?" Hanatarou asked quietly as he held his toy ball,

"*Giggle* No," she looked over at the large number of bouquet that the Raikage would bring sometimes," he is very silly though but I should get going." she said, Hikari then gave him a kiss on the cheek casing the young boy to blush,, but she saw that he had a small bruise mark on his arm, she took his arm and sighed,

"Did those kids beat you up again: Karui, Apacci, Sung-Sun, Mila and the others, I told you to tell the Sensei about this." she said, Hanatarou lowered his head at this, he did get bullied a lot, he was kicked punched by other children for being "girly" all but his one friend, but he never called the teacher or any adult because he was told over and over that it was due to his own weakness that it happened and though Hikari said different no many others could, the Kumo was a military power and that was taught into the bone.

"I-I was playing with them, I-I'm not hurt." he said defending the bullies, Hikari then pinched Hanatarou on the bruise making him wince in pain,

"Hanatarou, you should stop being nervous and letting those children take advantage of you, your a nice little boy and your little friend seems to thinks so too, will you play with her if she's there?" Hikari asked, Hanatarou blushed a bit more,

"Y-Yes." he said, Hikari then took Hanatarou's hand, but suddenly she remembered an important item that needed to be mailed off, she let go of Hanatarou and walked over to the table and picked up a scroll that needed to be delivered using a messenger hawk to the leaf, she put it in her back pouch and went over to Hanatarou leading him out the door.

* * *

**Kumogakure ninja Academy**

After Hikari dropped Hanatarou off at the academy he went at his desk and tried to be quiet and nice like always, but trouble found its way to him, as he was coloring in his book he felt something poking at the side of his head he looked over and saw a hand press against his face he looked up and saw several children of all shapes, the one that stood out was a dark skinned young girl with red hair and a devious look on her face, it was one of the many bullies that bothered Hanatarou, Karui. Karui started to hit Hanatarou harshly, in the back of the head,

"O-Ow, please stop." he begged, Karui and the other children laughed at this, one o them then ripped up his coloring book while young girl with brown hair, dark skin and yellow eyes, Mila broke his crayons while another girl with blue and red eyes helped, Apacci,

"Stop, what are you gonna do about it?" a boy asked, Hanatarou didn't say a word, he was too scared of them to try anything, he could not fight them or anyone, he was seven years old, the standard age for the academy, but he was a failure in class, he could barely do any low level jutsu, he could do no genjutsu, no taijutsu and he had no accuracy using ninja tools and since the Kumo is a military power he was outed by many of the kids in his class. A boy then smacked Hanatarou across the head,

"As I thought, nothing!" he said, a young girl with green hair, Sung-Sun, saw Hanatarou's wooden toy sword and quickly took it,

"Look, he brought an over grown tooth pick." she pointed out, Hanatarou then tried to ger it back,

"Please give it back, that's mine!" he said, he tried to get it back from Sung-Sun, but she threw it to Mila,

"Why would a gutter snipe like you get this?" She asked, Hanatarou tried to get it back from her, but Karui pushed him to the floor keeping him from doing it, Mila laughed but suddenly the item was taken by someone, Mila and the others looked back and saw a little girl of more skill than them, she was as tall as little Hanatarou, she had blond messy hair, green eyes, chocolate dark skin, she had a shirt with a high collar that covered her mouth, her name was Tia Harribel, she was the prodigy of the classroom, she was capable of doing much more jutsu than all of the class together, she had incredible taijutsu and the use of ninja tools, but she was also Hanatarou's best friend. The group then scattered to their seats scared of the young girl, Hanatarou then got up and greeted Harribel,

"H-Hello Tia-chan." he said nicely, Harribel shook her head,

"Hanatarou, they tried to beat you up again and you let them." she said, Hanatarou looked down in shame, it Harribel was right, this one of the many times that Harribel had to rescue him from bullies and he had not once defended himself, but she didn't think less of him for it, she liked him, in fact there was something she wanted to ask him.

"I-I don't like fighting people, my mom spends all her time doing the exact opposite." he said, Harribel then pinched his cheek,

"Hana what are so scared of?" Harribel asked, Hanatarou was about to answer when the teacher walked in and class was about to start, Harribel took her place in her seat next to Hanatarou, his and her favorite spot in class.

* * *

**Hours later**

When class was over Hanatarou and Harribel went over to the park to play until Hanatarou's mother and Harribel's parents came to pick them up, they were sitting on the swings talking and playing with each other, it was nice that they were together like this, it was a point in a child's life when happiness was so grand they never wanted it to change.

"Do you want to play on the slide, Hana?" Harribel asked, Hanatarou wanted to say "yes" but he saw that there were other children playing there and was scared of them, he shook his head quickly,

"N-No, I-I think we should, just stay here." He nervously said, Harribel then slowly started to swinging on the swing, she then looked over at the Jounin as they walked by the park fence, she then looked at Hanatarou, she knew that Hanatarou didn't like fighting, but he was in the Ninja Academy, unable to do any Jutsu of any kind, outed by the other kids and scolded by the teachers for his lack on initiative to battle, but she liked him a lot, but her parents thought of him as a bad influence on their prodigy daughter, but she liked him, he was a sweet, kind and caring person and she had something to admit to him.

"Hanatarou, do you hate it in the Cloud?" she asked, Hanatarou shook his head,

"N-No, I love it here, I-I have okāsan and you." he pointed out while blushing, Hanatarou was not blind, he could hear what the teachers and students would say about him: he's useless, weak, a wimp, no Taijutsu, no Genjutsu and no Ninjutsu just get rid of him, but Harribel and Hikair were the two people that would be kind and remind him of the great things about him, like how he was great at planting flowers and taking care of them, he was nice to others and would give up something of his to another with no regard for himself and had probably the nicest name in the Cloud and it was these things that Hanatarou liked, but out of all of them Harribel was one of the things he liked the most.

"Tia-chan, sometimes though, I wish I was as strong as you were." he admitted, Harribel was a bit at awe by this,

"A lot of people say that," she looked away," my parents want me to take the Chunin exam and exam to graduate early this year,"she looked back at Hanatarou,"I-I will barely be a Genin and I won't graduate with everyone and you." she said, Hanatarou then looked down in sadness,

"Sorry, it doesn't sound like fun." Hanatarou stated,

"Being a Ninja isn't about fun." she stated coldly, Hanatarou could tell that Harribel was upset, he looked around and saw some flowers growing out of the ground, he then got off the swing, Harribel, he walked over to the flowers and pulled them out of the ground, he then walked back over to her and gave them to her, Harribel blushed at the gesture,

"Hanatarou, thank you, there pretty." she said, Hanatarou blushed greatly,

"Thank you Tia-chan." Hanatarou said back, Harribel felt a skip in her heart, she did have a crush on Hanatarou, but she was shy about it,

"Hanatarou," Hanatarou got on the swing," can I ask you something?" she asked,

"Um sure, what is it?" Hanatarou asked back, Harribel then blushed deeply at this,

"A-Are you ever going to leave, when you get older?" she asked, Hanatarou was confused, but shook his head,

"No,"Hanatarou smiled," I don't want to leave, its really pretty up here, I-I'm not going anywhere." He said, Harribel then smiled and started twiddling her fingers,

"G-Good, don't leave me okay?" Harribel said, Hanatarou then nodded,

* * *

**Raikage's office**

"Your leaving m- the Cloud!?" Ay asked Hikari as the two were in his office, Hikari nodded,

"Yes," she pulled out the letter," this letter will tell them of my coming so it will not seem like I am a spy, I just need a messenger hawk and I can leave in a few days, all I need is your seal of approval." she said, Raikage felt his heart tear into bits, his personal nurse was about to leave him for another village, another nation, but not just any nation, the Land of fire.

"But to the Leaf, we already have such bad relations with those people and you have to go there?" he asked, Hikari nodded, she had remembered the news of one of their Jounin attempting to take vengeance on the Hyuuga Clan by kidnapping a little girl no less, the Gold and Silver Brothers had killed their 2nd Hokage and during the 3rd great Ninja war they were on opposite sides of battle, but she did not care.

I know it seems like a fools errand, but I had planned this a year ago." she stated, Ay shook his head,

"No, I refuse to hand my greatest healer over to them, so they get you to tell everything about us!" he yelled, Hikari shook her head,

"No, I will not work for them, but I will heal any dying people." Hikari pointed out, Ay then snorted,

"So you'll just be the same," his tone saddened," you just won't be here anymore." he said remorsefully, Hikari then felt a pang in her heart, she realized that this hurt Ay personally as well, she could catch the hints, the blushing during his physical check ups, the flowers, the valentines and him coming to greet her and Hanatarou during Hanatarou's birthday, she didn't want to leave him like this, but this was decided long ago.

"I'm sorry Ay-sama but, I have to do this, don't make this harder than it is." she said, Ay then asked something,

"This is about the boy isn't it?" he asked, Hikari nodded,

"Yes, I promised his mother that I would take him to her home land, I cannot break that promise." she said, Ay then sighed at this, he knew how adamant Hikari was about her promises, but he needed to know something else,

"So she was from the Leaf, but I can surmise what blood his father holds, the power of blood red eyes ." he stated plainly, Hikari's eyes widened at this,

"How did you-"

"I saw someone that looked like him, during the war, he used a Genjutsu and blood trait jutsu to escape, every time I see that boy, I see his face." Ay said, Hikari then lowered her head,

"So now that you kn-"

"I don't know about his mother," Ay then lifted his stamp seal in his hand," tell me about them both and I will sign the letter with my signature and seal it, you can send it off and be off to the Leaf in a few days." A stated in a melancholy tone, Hikari nodded and told the history of both of Hanatarou's real parents.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

After Hikari had told the entire story to Ay, he kept his promise, he stamped his seal of approval onto the letter and signed it with his signature himself.

"Here, just as promised," he held out the letter," take it to be delivered by a messenger Hawk and you can go." Ay said angrily, Hikari took the letter, she then gave Ay a kiss and bowed to him,

"Thank you Ay-sama, I won't forget this." Hikari said happily, she then left the office, Ay's face was blushing blood red, this was the first and only kiss he would get from Hikari, he felt angry about it, happy and sad. He then rose his fist in the air and slammed it on his desk breaking it.

"GODDAMIT!" he yelled, just then Killer Bee walked in,

"Hey Bro I-" he saw the carnage," Oh, I-I'll come back later." Bee then tried to back out of the room, but Ay stopped him,

"Oh no you don't," Ay jumped over his broken desk and walked towards Bee," I need your face." Ay said angrily, he then brought up one of his hands and made a claw shape with it. Bee backed away in horror at what this meant,

"B-B-But I didn't do anything, Yo!" Bee begged, Ay shook his head,

"Yes you did," he pointed back to his desk," you broke my desk." he said, Bee shook his head,

"Come man, as he Raikage you rule, but punishing me for nothing just ain't cool, Fool ya foo-" Ay interrupted by grabbing Bee's face with the Iron Claw Punishment," AAAAHHHH, make it stop!" He screamed.

* * *

**2 Days later**

Hanatarou and Hikari were at the exit to the Village, they had their essentials packed and were ready to go, but Hanatarou was not happy about leaving, it was true that not many would miss him, but he would miss Harribel greatly, he really didn't want to leave. Hikari looked down at Hanatarou and saw he was sad, she could not blame him, she had shoved this sudden change down his throat but it could not be helped, she looked back and saw Harribel approaching from behind with a handful of flowers in her hands and a frown on her face,

"_Well I'll be,"_ she looked back at Hanatarou,_"now I wish we didn't have to leave." _she thought, she then nudged Hanatarou causing the boy to look up at his mother,

"Yes, okasan?" he asked,

"Hanatarou, I think someone wants to say goodbye." Hikari said pointing behind her, Hanatarou turned around and saw that Harribel standing there, he dropped his travel bag and ran back over to her,

"T-Tia-chan,h-hi." he said sadly, Harribel then sensed Hanatarou was just as sad about this as he was,

"H-Hi Hana," she then held out the flowers,"I-I got these for you, are they nice?" she asked, Hanatarou slowly took the flowers in his hands, he then sniffed them and they smelled nice,

"I-I love them, thank you." he said while crying, Harribel then punched Hanatarou's cheek, hard, Hanatarou touched his cheek in pain earning a cry of pain from him,

"OW!" he cried,

"You dummy, your leaving me, why can't you stay!?" Harribel yelled, she then saw Hanatarou starting to cry, his tears hit the ground leaving stains,

"I'm sorry, b-but I-I might come back." Hanatarou said, Harribel then wiped her eyes,

"Do you promise?" she asked, Hanatarou wiped his eyes,

"I-I promise, I-I'll come visit if I can." Hanatarou said,

"Good but," Harribel then started to blush," c-could you close your eyes for a moment?" she innocently asked, Hanatarou nodded and closed his eyes, Harribel then puckered her lips a bit and leaned close to Hanatarou, closer and closer on intent of kissing him but before she could do it,

"Harribel," she stopped and looked back and saw her father," you've said your goodbyes, now come we must practice new jutsu!" he said sternly, Harribel silently cursed her father, she knew she was too frightened to kiss Hanatarou in front of him, so she quickly hugged him. Hanatarou felt Harribel hugging him and opened his eyes, he then hugged her back, the two let go of each other, but didn't part their hands, and prepare to part ways,

"I-I'm going to miss you, I-I hope you become a great ninja." Hanatarou said,

"I-I hope so too, I hope I see you someday, maybe with a headband." Harribel said back, the two then released each others hands and went their seperate ways. As Harribel walked away with her father, she saw a grin on his face,

"You should have no distractions now, so I will except no excuses from no improvement." he said, Harribel nodded, but she just wanted Hanatarou to stay. Hanatarou walked over to his mother, Hikari knelt down to him and kissed him on the forehead,

"I promise we'll come back." she said, Hanatarou then nodded and smiled, he then grabbed his travel bag and walked with his mother out of the village.

* * *

**Several weeks later**

Hikari and Hanatarou had been traveling for several weeks, it was a long journey across the Land of Lightning, past the Land of Frost( very cold), through the Village hidden in Hot Water and the great terrain of the Land of Fire until they were mere miles away from their destination. As Hikari and Hanatarou walked in the forest, holding hands, Hikari looked down at Hanatarou and saw that he was tired, she then shook her arm getting his attention, Hanatarou looked up at his mother and saw a smile on her face,

"Tired?" she asked

"A little." Hanatarou said back,

"Don't worry," she pointed ahead," its just a little while longer and we'll be home." she said, Hanatarou then smiled, he wondered what Konoha would look like, he wondered if he would make any friends and if people would like him, he then looked up at the moon, it was a pretty sight, but as he looked up he saw something jump through the sky and disappear, he wiped his eyes and saw that it didn't happen again and forgot about it.

"Okasan, what will our new home be like, will it be different than back in Kumo?" he asked, Hikari then put her hand on her chin in a funny way,

"Hmm, well there will be people, grass, air, *chuckle* we'll be a lot closer to the ground that usual, the Jounin will be dressed different that those back home and their headbands will look funnier than the Cloud's do." she said happily,

*Snap*

Hikari then heard the sound of a branch or stick breaking, she looked at her and Hanatarou's feet and saw no stick, but she looked to a nearby tree and saw that a branch was broken and swinging, someone was following them, she grabbed Hanatarou's arm and quickened their walking pace, Hanatarou was surprised by this, they then started to run and Hikari picked Hanatarou up and held her in her arms close to her chest,

"O-Okasan!" Hanatarou said,

"Hanatarou hold on!" she said, she then dropped hers and Hanatarou's travel bag and jumped into the trees, she then jumped into the trees scaring Hanatarou and gaining more speed, she knew that she could not fight them and protect Hanatarou at the same time so they had to run faster until they reached the gates of Konohagakure, she could not protect Hanatarou herself if Rouge ninja were going to attack. Hanatarou was very scared at the moment, he did not know why his mother would do this,

"Okasan, w-whats happening?" he cried, Hikari rubbed the top of Hanatarou's head to calm him,

"Don't worry, just close your-Ahh!' Hikari yelled,

"Okasan, are you alright?!" Hanatarou asked,

"I-I'm fine sweety, just hold on, we're almost there." Hikari said hiding her pain, she then continued to carry Hanatarou. Several minutes later Hanatarou and Hikari were mere 30 meters away from the village gate, but Hikari was tired from carrying Hanatarou and getting away from the pursers, as she walked closer and closer to Konoha Hanantarou looked at saw a Kunai in her shoulder,

"Were almost there, I promise." Hikari said tired,

"Okasan, yo-your bleeding, stop!" Hanatarou begged,

"Y-You'll be safe i-," she started to fall to the ground," I promise." Hikari said, she then hit the ground with Hanatarou in her arms, Hanatarou wiggled out of her arms and walked around her to see where she was injured when he saw something terrible, Hikari had multiple Kunia and some giant shuriken in her back causing much bleeding Hanatarou then realized something horrible, someone had been attacking his mother while they running,

"Okasan, your hurt!" he yelled, Hikari then slowly tried to stand up, but something was very wrong with her, it wasn't just the bleeding,

"_Poison tipped weapons, __I-I can't move anymore."_ she thought, just then several Rouge ninja appeared surrounding them, Hanatarou held Hikari close to him and his mother put her hand on hi head,

"Look, she's still alive, even with that poison in her body and with that little brat too!" he said, Hikari then pulled a kunai out of her back and ran lightning nature chakra through it,

"Leave my son alone," she poured more chakra into the kunai," d-d-don't make me use this!" Hikari yelled, the Rouge ninja then all laughed, this scared Hanatarou very much,

"Okasan." he said crying,

"Take your best shot!" the leader said, Hikari then threw the Kunia strait ahead faster than anyone could see, but missing the Rouge ninja group making them laugh, she then grabbed grabbed Hanatarou and held him tight,

"Don't get comfortable with that boy, he's gonna be a slave soon!" one yelled, Hikari then started to use hand signs behind Hanatarou's head, as she did she looked down at Hanatarou and her son looked up at her,

"Hanatarou, I am so happy you were my son,"Hanatarou's eyes widened," you are sweet, kind," she continued with the hand signs," you have given me the best years left of my life, my son, but I-I need you to be strong from now on, I won't be able to see you become a man, I won't be able to take you to visit Harribel or see girls chase after you," she then kissed his head," I'm so sorry to leave you alone, but this is the end of the line for me." Hikari uttered, Hanatarou was confused, scared and afraid at what his mother was saying to him,

"W-Why are you talking like that, p-please stop it!" Hanatarou begged, the Rouge Ninja then charged at Hikari intent on taking Hanatarou when she finished the hand signs and used her final jutsu,

"Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar." she said, then an extremely bright light that appears to emanate from Hikari's body, it then flashed and blinds all of the Rouge Ninja and Hanatarou, when the light dies down the Rouge Ninja are seen on the ground, all knocked out or dead, before them was a Leaf Jounin, she had a green Jounin outfit on, the leaf headband on her head, she had purple hair, dark skin and she had Hikari's Kunai in his hands,

"_This was thrown at the Village Gate, I ca__me__ to investigate and found this,"_ she then walked toward past the bodies_"I come and find these people in a gentjustu, enemies of the Leaf that I had to take down, with their weapons pointed at this woman and" __s_he looked closer,_" a child!"_ she thought, she then ran over to Hikari's body, she saw Hanatarou hugging Hikari's body close and crying, she put her hand to Hikari's neck to check for a pulse but nothing, she was dead, she looked down at the boy,

"Hey kid." she said,to Hanatarou as he cried, she tried to reach out to him, but Hanatarou grabbed a Kunai and pointed it at her,

"N-No, stay away!" he cried, the Jounin then put her hands up,

"Calm down, "she took off her headband and showed it to him," see, I'm from the leaf." she said, Hanatarou trembled in fear, he then slowly put the kunai down and dropped it, he then started to cry, his mother was now dead, he was filled with so much sadness in his heart,

"O-Okasan!" he cried, the woman then took the boys hands causing him to look up at her,

"I'm sorry, but she saved your life, could you tell me your name, mine is Yoruichi Shihoin." She said sweetly, Hanatarou wiped his eyes and bowed much to the woman's surprise,

"H-Hanatarou Yamada from the Kumo." he said,

"Alright, Hanatarou Yamada of the Kumo, what are you doing so far from home." Yoruichi asked,Hanatarou wiped his eyes of tears again,

"O-Okasan moved us out her, w-we were suppose to move to the Village H-Hidden in the Leaf when," he looked back at his mother's dead body," s-she's dead now," Hanatarou then started cry again,"AHHHH!" he yelled, Hanatarou then cried silently, Yoruichi then put her hand on his shoulder,

"Hanatarou, let me take to the village, I promise its safe there." she said, Hanatarou then nodded, he then tried to pick up Hikari's body, but failed, Yoruichi then sighed at this, she knew that the boy would want to bury his mother in a proper burial, she walked over and pick Hikari's body up bridal style and began carrying her, she then looked down at Hanatarou,

"Let me help." she said, Hanatarou was confused as why she wanted to help but she did save his life despite his mother dying, he nodded and Yoruichi and Hanatarou walked back to the Leaf.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Even though it was late at night at night, Hiruzen Sarutobi was still in his office office in case he was needed, what he did not realize was that he was needed at the very moment, as he was looking over some paper work there was a knock at the door,

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hmm, come in!" he said aloud, the door then opened and Yoruichi walked in

"Sarutobi-sama." she said,

"Yoruichi, what brings you here?" Hiruzen asked,

"Well during my night duties(she means her saki drinking) I walked outside the gate when I was hit with a Kunai with lightning chakra release, I followed it back and found Rouge Ninja surround a woman and her child." she said,

"What, they were ambushed right outside the village, where are they now?" Sarutobi asked,

"Well, the mother is dead, she put up a genjutsu around the Ninja so that I could kill them." she said,

"What about her child?" Sarutobi asked, Yoruichi smiled,

"He's alright and waiting in the lobby downstairs," her smile turned to a frown," but he's upset, not that I can blame him." she said,

"I see, I am saddened this happened mere steps from our door, is there anything else, maybe something the boy said?" he asked,

"Yeah, he and his mother were both from the Cloud." she said, Hiruzen's eyes widened,

"The Cloud, what pray tell brought them here?" he asked,

"Not sure, Hanatarou said that they were meant to move here permanently." she said,

"I see, his mother may have sent a letter before coming here-um Hanatarou?" Sarutobi asked

"Oh, sorry, that's the child's name, Hanatarou Yamada, funny I know." Yoruichi said,

",Right, I'll send someone to check the messenger hawks to see." Sarutobi said, Yoruichi then pulled out a letter and handed it to Sarutobi,

"I already did that Hokage-sama, I haven't opened it though, it has then Raikage's seal on it though." she said, Sarutobi saw this to be true, why would the Raikage put his seal of approval on it, perhaps it was to make sure this woman was not a spy, after all their Villages have not always had the best connections so perhaps he wanted to make sure this woman was not attacked but then again who was this woman. Sarutobi then opened the letter and read it in his mind,

"_Dear, Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_I am Hikari Yamada, I am the personal nurse of the Raikage A-sama, I honorably request that me and my son Hanatarou stay in your village, please know that I have no intentions of becoming a ninja for your village, but my son Hanatarou is old enough to enter the Konoha Ninja Academy, with the letter is a portion of money for all that he would need for school and more," _Sarutobi looked and saw a large portion of money that is needed exactly for entering the ninja academy,_" I hope that me and my son can live in your village in peace, I know that my home and your village have not have the best relations, especially with the Hyuuga incident, but all I want is is for me is to live in peace with my son, thank you._

_Signed, Hikari Yamada_

_Official Signature, Raikage Ay." _

Sarutobi was surprised to see that this, not only was this woman from the Kumo but she was the former personal nurse for the Raikage himself with enough influence to gain his official seal and his signature and now she was dead with her son an orphan.

"*Sigh*This boy will stay in the village, he'll have to stay at an orphanage and go the the Ninja Academy." Sarutobi said,

"Right, how long till he gets placed?" Yoruichi asked,

"2 days, please go tell him." Sarutobi uttered, Yoruichi then bowed and left his office. She went to the lobby and saw Hanatarou asleep in the chair, he picked him up and took him to an orphanage, when he awakes he would be told of his fate.

* * *

**And thats all he wrote for now, the next will be on Hanatarou's first day at the leaf and a school.**

**Follow, Review and Review**

**Vote on the poll.**

"**This is Squalo King signing off.**


	2. First Day in Konohagakure Ninja Academy

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Son of the Leaf, but before anything I will initiate the Disclaimer:**

**Squalo King doesn't own the rights to Naruto, Bleach or anything referenced in this story.**

**I will have the poll up for one more chapter until the next one, it will be up to you to figure out who trains Hanatarou and his two squad-mates.**

**Yoruichi 5**

**Tousen 1**

**Aizen 0**

**Ukitake 0**

**Deathwatch45: Don't get ahead of yourself, its just the color red eyes.**

**Serenity-neko-chan: thanks,**

**Lord Nighthammer: he'll meet new people the poll doesn't end till after the next chapter.**

* * *

**First Day in the Konohagakure Academy**

**2 Days Later**

**Konoha Orphanage**

Joshiro Ukitake was the head of the Konoha orphanage and also a full fledged member of the Root, the black ops organization that was lead by Danzo Shimura, he had long white hair then reached past his shoulders, black eyebrows, green eyes, pale skin and he was older than he looked, he actually had a very young look on his face, he looked after many of the orphans that stayed at the orphanage with no parents but that was not his his only job, many of the orphans there were being trained to join the Root, others would have to leave when they are older. It was true that Ukitake himself was a trained ninja of the Root, meant to take orders from Danzo, to train all the children who were capable of being ninja, but he was not capable of fighting himself, not to an extreme level anyway, since birth he was stricken with a disease that is at this very moment slowly killing him and is catching up to him, before he was able to fight with the Anbu, his name was Koi, but he is unable to go on anymore missions due to his sickness, make no mistake he had great knowledge of ninjutsu and the way of the ninja, but he could not fight like he used to. It was believed that Danzo gave him this position because he was not long for this world, but this was the best way for him to serve the Root despite his sickness. When Hanatarou arrived at the orphanage a day ago he was very shy toward to other children, he was picked on, when it was revealed that he was from the Kumo Ukitake questioned if Danzo would let him into the Root, but it was soon found out that he would be going to the Konoha Ninja Academy instead of him training him. Ukitake was very nice to Hanatarou, though he could tell that he was still grieving about his mother so it would take a while to get through to him. Ukitake was sitting in a chair reading to one of the children there was a knock on the door,

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Ukitake placed the little child of his lap and the child ran off the practice jutsu, Ukitake then walked to the door and opened it revealing Yoruichi with a smile on her face, she then walked inside and Ukitake closed the door behind her, Ukitake knew why she was here, he was told by a Jounin that she would come to pick up Hanatarou to be taken to the Konoha Village and to the Academy where Iruka and Mizuki would teach her along with the other children like Sasuke, Naruto and others.

"I'm here for the kid, is he around?" she asked remembering the look on Hanatarou's face when he saw how his mother had died, Ukitake nodded,

"Yes he- *Cough* *Cough*- he's in his room, I'll take you there." Ukitake said, he then began walking toward Hanatarou's room,

"How is he?" Yoruichi asked, Ukitake then looked back at her,

"He's still very upset, but must you ask that, its only been two days." Ukitake pointed out, Yoruichi then felt embarrassed, she knew that it would take a while for any person to get over the loss such as this, but she had know for most ninja to get over a loss in a few days, she had forgotten that Hanatarou was just a boy, he wasn't a ninja who lost a comrade, he was a child who lost his mother and it would take more than time to change that. When they reached Hanatarou's room, they opened the door and saw little Hanatarou sitting in the corner of the room, they walked in and the boy quivered, he was scared. Ukitake then walked in the room, he walked over to Hanatarou and knelt down to the frightened boy, he lifted his hand up causing the boy to be startled,

"P-Please don't hurt me." Hanatarou begged, Ukitake placed his hand on his head, he then patted his head and gave a gentle smile,

"Its alright, Yoruichi is here to take you to the academy," Hanatarou looked over a Yoruichi who smiled and waived,"you know her right?" Ukitake asked, Hanatarou nodded, he trusted Yoruichi a little for bringing him to the village, she was really nice to him. Hanatarou nodded,

"Y-Yes." he answered, Ukitake then put his hand inside his shirt and pulled out a Hidden Leaf headband,

"I'm just like her," he pointed at the leaf," I'm a ninja just like her." he said, Yoruichi then chuckled,

"Except you look like a snowball." Yoruichi said jokingly, Ukitake gained a tick mark of irritation at the joke, Hanatarou was confused by this,

"Um, a-a s-snowball?" Hanatarou questioned, Yoruichi then walked over to Ukitake and pointed at his hair,

"You know, I'm teasing him cause of his hair." she said, Hanatarou questioned this greatly,

"Isn't teasing wrong?" Hanatarou asked, Yoruichi then felt a bit awkward about this,

"Um well-"

"Yes it is, should you two go somewhere?" Ukitake asked, Yoruichi them remembered that Hanatarou had to get to the Academy, she then grabbed Hanatarou and ran out the room,

"AHH, we gotta go, sorry kid I gotta rush you!" She said, she then ran out the orphanage with Hanatarou crying at her running so fast, she jumped through the trees jumping on the branches forgetting that she had Hanatarou in her hands, she then reached the public area of Konohagakure, she then stopped on the top of an electricity power line and looked out to the village, it was a great view, something any new person to the village should see, she looked down at Hanatarou, who was under her arm, who had his eyes closed, he was shacking and crying,

"_Perhaps I went too fast, *Chuckle*, little kid."_ she thought,, she then put Hanatarou on her shoulders with the back of her head in between his legs,

"Hana were here, open your eyes, were here." she said lying, Hanatarou then slowly opened his eyes, first the left and he saw the Village, then he opened the right and saw the whole picture,

"Welcome to the Leaf." she said, Hanatarou looked and saw the Village Hidden in the Leaves and he felt enchanted, the multiple shaped buildings with different signs, the people walking below on the ground dressed in all manner of clothes, the Jounin in strange colored and shaped outfits and headbands, the noises, hustle and bustle, the Hokage palace that was so much different then the Raikage's he saw how close to the ground the village was compared to the Kumo, there were no clouds close to them, he looked at the sky and saw that it was much further away than before.

"Wow." he said absentmindedly,

"Pretty coo right," she then pointed at the Hokage Monument," that's one of the best attractions here." Yoruichi said, Hanatarou looked at the Stone faces ad got scared, he believed that they were gonna eat him,

"A-A-AHHHHHHHH, s-stay away!" he screamed, grabbed Yoruichi's face and covered her eyes in fear,

"W-Whats wrong kid?" she asked as she was blind, Hanatarou uncovered one eye and pointed at the Hokgae Monument, Yoruichi then realized that Hanatarou thought they were alive,

"*Laughter* Its fine, their just faces, well stone faces, they won't hurt you." she said, Hanatarou then slowly opened his eyes and saw that the giant stone faces were still, the did not try and eat him or harm him,

"O-Oh, s-sorry," he let go of her face,"I-I didn't know." he said,

"Its fine, its a tribute to the Hokage, past leaders of the village" she then pointed at the one at the far right end(her right)," that's the 4th," she moved her finger to the left pointing at the next face," that's the 3rd," she moved it to the next face," the 2nd," she then pointed to the final face," and finally the 1st Hokage, the founder of this village, the God of Shinobi." Yoruichi said, Hanatarou was mesmerized by the mountain faces, especially the face of the 1st hokage,

"You know," Hanatarou looked down at Yoruichi," the first and second Hokage were brothers, and comparing the faces of the three of you, you kinda look like them." Yoruichi said in a sincere voice, Hanatarou looked the faces, the two did look alike, but he wondered if he looked anything like that

"I-I do?" Hanatarou asked,

"Nope, just kidding." Yoruichi said jokingly, she then looked at the sun and remembered that Hanatarou needed to get to the Academy soon, she then took him off her shoulders and headed toward the Ninja Academy.

* * *

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

In the classroom taught by Iruka, the students were doing their regular activities before class started: Naruto sat in his desk daydreaming about being Hokage, marrying Sakura and beating Sasuke(in that order), Sakura, Ino and many other girls were fawning over Sasuke while said Uchiha was annoyed at them, Shikamaru was fast asleep, Choji was eating some chips that he started sneaking in class, Kiba was treating the bite marks his new partner Akamaru, a puppy, had given him him during a fight while Akamaru rested on his head, Shino was holding one of his beetles in his hands hoping to play with Torune after class was over, Hinata was nervously sitting and twiddling her fingers, a boy named Rikichi was drawing a kunai and a girl named Chizuru was playing with her yuri flowers dreaming of true love. Irukawalked in the room calling all the children to attention and away from their activities, they looked and saw that a little boy was hiding behind Iruka's leg,

"Attention students, before we start class I would like to introduce a new student, he's come all the way from Kumokagure so please treat him nice." he said, most were intrigued by this, all except Sasuke, Hinata on the other hand was afraid, she still had nightmares about her kidnapping when the Kumo Ninja came for "peace" only to take her in the dead of night, ever since then her relationship with her older cousin Neji had deteriorated. Iruka then patted Hanatarou's head signaling him to come out from behind him but he was to shy, Iruka then knelt down to him,

"Its fine, its okay to be nervous, I was at first, but I promise it will be fine." he said, Hanatarou still felt nervous about his first day of school, he then looked at Iruka who was smiling, he was never the best at school or fighting and what if he was bullied again without Harribel there, Harribel, he wondered if he would find a friend like her again, but he supposed he had to do something.

"O-Okay." he whispered to Iruka, he then slowly walked in front of Iruka revealing himself to the classroom, Iruka then placed his hand on Hanatarou's head,

"Everyone, I would like for you all to meet Hanatarou Yamada, from the Kumo, please treat him nice and help him like you would any member of the Leaf." Iruka said, the students looked at Hanatarou, some saw this as an opportunity to make a new friend, others like Sasuke saw this as uninteresting but to Hanatarou this was just an excuse to have a panic attack,

"Alright then, now where can you sit?" Iruka asked himself, he then saw an empty seat next to Hinata, he knows how nervous Hinata could be, but there were no other open seats, he pointed at the seat next to Hinata,

"Hanatarou, can you sit over there next to that girl, her name is Hinata Hyuuga, do you promise to be nice to her?" he asked, Hanatarou nodded, he then slowly walked up the stairs till he reached the seat where Hinata was, he tried not to look at her and she did the same to him, the two were too shy to even speak to each other. Hanatarou then walked by Hinata and sat down in his seat, he felt nervous, he would hope that he would not get beaten up like in at his old home, but if he did then maybe he would find someone like Harribel to be his friend.

* * *

**Recess**

During the training exercises Hanatarou showed less than exemplary abilities than most, during the practice with kunai and Shuriken Hanatarou missed every target and nearly hit Sasuke if he didn't dodge it, which caused many of the girls to swoon over him, during taijutsu practice he was paired with a boy named Kiba and he had beaten him within 30 seconds and was then bitten by Akamaru causing many people including Kiba to laugh at him, when he attempted the Clone jutsu he the clone he made was pitiful ,gray and disappeared in a second he tried to use the transformation jutsu to turn to the Raikage but he could only make his skin darker and turn his hair white which caused many people to laugh at him. After it was over he was in a corner crying, but Iruka had told him not to be too discouraged and that if he worked hard he would get stronger and better as time went by, Hanatarou wanted to believe that but he had doubts. When it was time for break Hanatarou sat on the grass, he was sulking at his failures, he wished that he was as good at this sort of stuff, like Sasuke seemed to be, he watched him, Shino and other high achievers seemed to be, but he seemed to be in the bottom of the bracket, he wished he was strong like Harribel,

"I-I miss Tia-chan." he said aloud,

"W-Whose Tia-chan?" a voice asked, Hanatarou looked up and saw a black haired young boy, he had a green shirt with the Leaf sign on it and grey shorts, he had brown eyes and a small black mark on his forehead, this was Rikichi. Hanatarou then tried to greet the young

"U-Um hello." Hanatarou said, Rikichi then smiled,

"Your Hanatarou right, from the Cloud?" he asked, Hanatarou nodded,

"Y-Yes I am." he said, Rikichi then smiled,

"Cool, do you want to play with us?" Rikichi asked with a smile,

"Um I'm not s-sur- w-wait 'us'?" Hanatarou asked, Rikichi then pointed at a group of kids, they were Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and one with a pair of goggles. Rikichi then grabbed Hanatarou's hand and dragged him over to them,

"W-Wait I haven't said yes yet!" Hanatarou yelled in panic, Rikichi smiled and he "kidnapped'' Hanatarou,

"You just did." he said as he took Hanatarou over to the group, when they saw Rikichi and Hanatarou coming over impatient so that they could play, when the two reached them Kiba saw Hanatarou and grinned,

"Rikichi are you gonna play or what?" Choji asked,

"Sure, I just wanted to invite Hanatarou here to come play." he said, Hanatarou looked at the boys as they watched him, he was very scared of them, especially Kiba.

"Hey Yamada, you want some more?" he asked Hanatarou, the young boy then quiver in fear, Akamaru then growled at him,

"Lay off Kiba, he's new." Shino said, Kiba then scoffed, Rikichi then decided to introduce everyone,

"Hanatrou," he pointed at Shikamaru," this is Shikamaru," he pointed to Choji," Choji," he pointed to Kiba and Akamaru," you already know Kiba and Akamaru," he pointed at Shino nervously in fear," t-that's S-Shino," he pointed at the boy with the goggles who was now eating candy," that's Rin, he's is in a different class than we are." Rikichi said introducing every one, Hanatarou then nervously bowed to them which they thought was weird,

"U-Um, its an honor to meet you all." he said shyly, they all thought this was weird, Rikichi then pulled Hanatarou up,

"You know you don't have to do that right?" Shikamaru asked, Rin then put away his candy,

"Well, technically Shikamaru,Shino, Choji and Kiba's families are pretty famous in the leaf." Rin said,

"R-Really, amazing h-how?" Hanatarou uttered, Shikamaru then sighed and rubbed the back of his head,

"Its actually a drag to talk about can we just play?" Shikamaru asked, just as Rikichi was about to say something a girls squeals could be heard, they looked and saw that Sasuke was walking away with several girls following behind him,

"Wow, g-girls like him a lot." Hanatarou stated,

"Its actually kind of annoying to see." Kiba stated,

"Can we play now?" Shino asked holding a bug in his hand, Rikichi nervously nodded,

"Sure, I'll explain the rules since Hanatarou is new." he said,

"I guess that's fair, what game are we playing?" Choji asked finishing his food,

"How about 'Kage capture'?" Kiba said

*Bark* Akamaru barked in approval,

"Fine, I don't care." Shikamaru said smiling, he actually liked ''Kage Capture",

"Okay." he said holding his bug.

"Perfect," Rikichi turned to Hanatarou,," Hanatarou listen so I can explain how the rules work." he said, Hanatarou nodded, but as Rikichi explained the rules Hanatarou saw that there was a young boy with blond hair and whisker marks on his face. He looked upset, he had blonde hair, It reminded him of Harribel, he wondered if he was okay. Hanatarou walked away while Rikichi was talking, he went over to the young boy,

"Um, hello." hanatarou said, the boy looked over at Hanatarou,

"Uh, hey." the boy said back,

"D-D-Do you want to play with us." Hanatarou asked pointing back at the others who looked back to see what Hanatarou was doing, the boy actually felt a little glade, he had been beaten by Sasuke and he was happy to be included on the fun,

"Yeah I guess." the boy responded smiling,

"Great, my name is Hanatarou." Hanatarou said greeting him

"I'm Naruto, you know your name is kinda funny." Naruto said back, Hanatarou nervously nodded the two then walked back and played with the others, it actually turned into a fun day.

* * *

**After School**

Hanatarou walked back to the orphanage with bruises, he did not realize that "Kage Capture" was a contact game, but he said hello to a few people despite how shy he was, he hoped that he would do as well the next day, but he was still picked on by people, but still it was a better day than most. Hanatrou then stopped walking, he dropped to the ground and started to cry, the memory of his mother dying, she had always wished for him to make friends, why was it that he could only do that after she had died.

"Okasan." he said tearing up, he then got up, he continued to cry, but he was unaware that some one was looking at him as this occurred, a young girl with glasses and red hair, began to sneak up on him, she crept until she was an inch away from the boy. Hanatarou then felt a presence behind him, it felt devious and evil,

"_I-Is there an oni behind me?"_ he thought frightened, he turned around and saw a young girl jump on him, hugging him

"AHHH!" he screamed,

"Hello black haired cutied!" the girl said, she had Hanatarou pinned on the ground with her on top of him, Hanatarou looked at the assailant and saw that it was a girl from class. The girl was about to hug Hanatarou more, but she then saw who he was and got off him, she then helped him up,

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were a girl." she said, Hanatarou felt a bit sad about that, did he really look like a girl.

"Um, its fine, um?" he questioned unable to tell the girl's name,

"I'm Chizuru Honsho," she said introducing herself and bowing," your Hanatarou Yamada, right?" she asked,

"Y-Yes, that's me." he said, Chizuru then got curios,

"Can you tell me about the Cloud?" she asked, Hanatarou nodded,

"U-Um, yes, I-I can, but-" Chizur then took Hanatarou's hands,

"Yay!" she cheered, Hanatarou thought she was strange, but very energetic and he liked that.

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

For the past 10 minutes Hanatarou and Chizuru sat on a fence and talked, Hanatarou told her about his life in the Kumo before he left with his mother, about Harribel, the Raikage and about his mother's death. Talking to Chizuru Hanatarou saw what a nice girl she was, but she seemed a bit weird, she told him about her and she said that her mother adopted her which meant that her real parents died just like his mother did, also she had a girl's shirt on with a weird picture of a spiral on it, like Naruto's shirt(guess what that means) Hanatarou asked about it she said her mother told her it made her special like the Jounin.

"So, the Cloud Village is really just a mountain?" Chizuru asked, Hanatarou nodded,

"Its really close to the sky, but its not actually a-a cloud." he said,

"Oh, t-thats a bit less silly." Chizuru said,

"_A Bit?" _Hanatarou questioned, he shrugged it off, Hanatarou then realized that Chizuru thought he was a girl at first sight

"So, do I really look like a girl?" Hanatarou asked, Chizuru nodded,

"Yep." she said bluntly, Hanatarou lowered his head in shame at this, a the Kumo, many people teased him on how girly he was, he liked flowers, tea time, and sometimes was confused for one.

"Aww, so wait , if you thought I was a girl then why did you attack me?" he asked,

"My Mommy says she'd tell me why when I got older." she said, Hanatarou was confused but it was one of those thing's he wouldn't understand at his age,

"But you know your pretty nice for a boy", Hanatarou blushed at the compliment, Chiuru turned her head to him," you wanna be friends?" she asked, Hanataoru quickly nodded,

" S-Sure, yes mam!" he anwered, Chizuru nodded, then there was a gleam in her eyes, she was blushing and a devious smile

"But can you tell me more about Tia-chan?" she asked wanting to hear more about the girl Hanatarou befriended,

"Sure," Hanatarou blushed, Chizuru was surprised to see that," she was pretty, strong and was my best friend, I want to go back to the Kumo one day to see her." Hanatarou stated, Chizuru then wanted to know something else,

"Hanatarou, do you love Harribel?" she asked in a serious tone, Hanatarou blushed furiously, he never contemplated that, he was still eight years old.

"N-No, s-she w-was just my friend, my best friend." he said nervously,

"Oh, okay," Chizuru's tone was of disappointment, she looked at the sky," Hanatarou do you believe that true love exists?" she asked, Hanatarou questioned this,

"Um, Love?" he asked,

"I mean real love, not the love that those girls who chase after Sasuke have." she stated, she actually hated how girls would crowd Sasuke when he did nothing nice to deserve it, she thought he was just a brat and nothing else.

"I loved my mother." Hanatarou stated, Chizuru smiled,

"My mother said that the 1st Hokage believed that love was power, I really like that." she stated in a dreamy fashion. Hanatarou was a bit confused by what Chizuru said, he didn't know much about the Hokages, but he supposed that was a start.

"It sounds really nice." he said, Chizuru then pinched Hanatarou's cheeks and pulled them,

"You know, you kind of look like the 1st Hokage statue's face." she said while pinching him,

"I-I do?" Hanatarou asked, Chizuru then stuck her tongue out,

"*Giggle* Just kidding." she said, she then let go and jumped off the fence while Hanatarou fell down, she helped him up and the two said goodbye for the net day. As Hanatarou walked back to the Orphanage three figures watched while this occurred, Yoruichi and 2 of her Squadmates, Kaname Tousen and Sosuke Aizen(the good one).

"So that's the one you walked to school?" Tousen asked,

"Yep, the boy, I thought I would pick him up, but he seems to be fine." she stated, the three then saw Hanatarou trip and a cat attack him causing him to run for his life,

"Typical little mouse." Aizen stated, Yoruichi and Tousen were a bit soured to hear this, then Tousen said a small truth,

"Actually, he kind of reminds me of someone," Aizen's eyes widened, Yoruichi smiled," especially the clumsy part." he said, Aizen smiled at Tousen teasing him,

"*Hmph* I thought Yoruichi was suppose to tease me?" Aizen asked, Yoruichi then pinched both the male's cheeks,

"You can be Hokage, but we''ll never forget that part that used to be you." Yoruichi said, the three Jounin then dispersed, Aizen to go back to his duties, Tousen to practice jutsu and Yoruichi to follow Hanatarou back to the orphanage to see Ukitake.

* * *

**And that's all he wrote**

**Now there's one more chapter after this then I update my other story,**

**Please Review**

**Please vote on the Poll.**

**Tell me what Bleach Character you want in the story**

"**This is Squalo King Signing off."**


	3. Leaf Ninja, Author Note!

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a new chapter of Son of the Leaf, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I,Squalo King, do not own Bleach or Naruto.**

**Lord Nighthammer: thanks for the Reviews**

**Anyway I thinks its a bit redundant to keep this poll up, I know that its not as popular so there will not me as many votes as I'd like, so the best thing to do is just end the Poll now with Yoruichi as the winner.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**An important Poll will be in affect, it will determine which story I will work on the most from now on. If you want to see this story updated more or not until I finish another then you will vote, if your just reading this and none of my other stories then read my others and see if you like them and vote for them on my poll if you wish for me to work on them until they are finished, I will then have another poll after that to determine which I will do after that and so on until I finish doing stories completely, please vote, I will not upload for a while due to this, forgive me but I am having a hard time splitting myself in so many ways to update several stories at once, I need to do one at a time, but you need to decide which, please vote.**

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Leaf Ninja**

**4 years later**

Hanatarou opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his apartment room, he saw the plain white color of it, he got up and yawned wiping his eyes of any debris created during his slumber, he opened the curtain near his bed and let the sun shine in, it was morning, he looked through the window out to the village and saw what view he could see, the people, buildings, birds and Shinobi, he then looked over and saw the Hokage stone faces.

"G-Good morning Konohagakure." he said tired as any person waking up in the morning.

He got out of bed and looked at his apartment room, it had the usual necessities needed to stay in a home by himself, a TV, refrigerator filled with food, bathroom, bed, bathroom with the works, he had a backpack for his ninja tools, a table, curtains, ninja scrolls that he had bought for when he became a ninja and more. When Hanatarou was old enough to the point that orphanes would be trained to become ninja by Ukitake he had to move out of the orphanage, but he had no where to go and he could not stay as a ROOT ninja, but since he could not due to the wishes of his mother wanting him to go to the Konoha Ninja, but due to this case he did find a place to live, the Hokage, like Naruto and Sasuke, allowed him to stay in an old Apartment room with expenses paid, it was a room no one had lived in for a long while, apparently it belonged to a ninja who just disappeared without a word. Hanatarou got out of bed, he then took off his pajamas and put on his regular clothes: a crimson red shirt, black pants with a kunai, shuriken and smoke bomb holster and he had earth socks(the ninja sandal things). Hanatarou looked at the calender and saw what day it was,

"*Sigh* Today is the exams to determine who become Genin." he said, he was now very nervous, he had practiced the Clone Jutsu all night and before as well as the Transformation Jutsu to pass, but he hoped that he would not mess up. He looked at a picture of him, Tia and his mother before she had died, he wondered how Harribel was now, she was very talented with Jutsu so he did not question that she could be a Genin by now maybe even Chunin, but he wondered if she missed him too. He shrugged off those thoughts and went to the bathroom the did the essential things, brushed his teeth, washed his face and dried it, he looked in the mirror and saw how big he was, he was taller than he was all those years ago, he could hardly believe that it was 4 years since he and his mother had planned to come to the village, 4 years since he had joined the Ninja Academy and 4 years since his mother had died, he had made some friends. He and Chizuru talk to each other a lot though he found it a bit weird that she was attracted to girls, but he didn't judge her for it, after all he had never really kissed a girl, she was very nice though she had a very perverse attitude when she was around girls she thought were hot for, she also seemed to hold her mother in high regard. He and Rikichi were friends, Rikichi even confided to Hanatarou that his hero was Tobirama Senju because he created a vast amount of Jutsu for ninja to use and that he wants to create more Jutsu so that the Leaf can be protected, it shows he takes it seriously because out of the both of the Rikichi shows more skill than him, he even has higher grades than him, he was even an orphan like him, his parents were killed when the Kyuubi attacked many years ago right after he was born. Hinata was also his friend, the two were very shy towards people, but since they sat next to each other they saw no reason to not talk, Hanatarou also saw how she would look at Naruto, he asked about it and she flustered her answer, he thought he had upset her and never asked again. Hanatarou also did look down on Naruto, whenever he said he could be Hokage he took that to heart.

"*Yawn* I hope I-I pass." he said to himself, he then grabbed his things and walked out the door. When he walked out he walked down the stair and started on the path to the school, he walked around and saw the sights of the village, the people, the shops and the blonde haired boy with pain cans running his way?

*Crash*

Hanatarou was now on the ground in pain, he had just knocked into someone, he didn't know who, and caused them both to look on the ground, Hanatarou looked up and saw a boy with blue eyes, whisker marks on his face and blonde hair,

"Naruto, is that you?" Hanatarou asked, Naruto looked up and saw Hanatarou,

"Oh hey Hanatarou." Naruto said as he got up, he picked up his paintbrush and cans, Hanatarou did the same,

"Hello Naruto," Hanatarou looked at the paintbrush and paint cans," Um where are going with those, isn't school about to start?" Hanatarou asked, Naruto smirked,

"I know, but its 30 minute before it starts, I got time." he said, Hanatarou was curious about what Naruto was about to do with that stuff, he then remembered that Naruto liked to pull pranks on people,

"Naruto, y-your aren't gonna hurt anyone with that are you?" Hanatarou asked,

"Relax, its just a paint project, I swear no person will be hurt." he said with a smile, Hanatarou was a bit reluctant to believe Naruto but Hanatarou trusted people the best he could,

"Okay, but just don't hurt anyone." Hanatarou begged, Naruto then nodded and ran off, he jumped from building to building to his destination, Hanatarou then smiled,

"_I'm sure he won't do anything bad."_ he thought, he then ran off to school.

* * *

**Konohagakure Ninja Academy(Iruka's Class)**

Hanatarou walked in the class and saw that many of the students already there: Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chizuru, Rikichi, Choji, Hinata, Shino and others, but he did not see Naruto or Iruka-sensei anywhere, he over to Rikichi and said hello

"H-Hello Rikichi." Hanatarou said, Rikichi smiled and greeted his friend, Rikichi wore a yellow short sleeved shirt that had a hood attached to it, he had a ninja tool holster like Hanatarou, he had yellow shorts on and earth-socks as well

"Hey Hanatarou, you ready for the Genin exam?" he asked,

"I-I think I am, I hope I am." Hanatarou said nervously, Rikich with smirked with confidence,

"Well I know I am, I got the jutsu needed to pass down pat, that headband is as good as mine." he said happily, Hanatarou grinned, compared to Rikichi he had no confidence to speak of whatsoever.

"So do you know where Iruka-sensei is?" Hanatarou asked,

"I've no clue." he said, Hanatarou and Rikichi then felt someone smack their foreheads, they looked and saw Chizuru sitting on the desk behind them,

"Hey boys." she said in a cheerful voice, Chizuru wore a peach colored shirt with a spiral on the back very similar to Naruto's, standard ninja pants, glasses,

"Hello Chizuru-chan, you seem happy." Hanatarou said, Chizuru then giggled and grinned like a fox,

"Of course, today we become ninja." she said,

"That's only if you pass." Rikichi said doubtful about Chizuru, in actuality Hanatarou was friends with Rikichi and Chizuru, but the two were not on good terms, they would disagree with each other when ever they were together, Rikichi thought her perverse attitude was going to get her killed and Chizuru believed that Rikichi was never going to develop any sort of Jutsu that could be used by any person let alone a ninja. Chizuru then made a surly face at Rikichi,

"What did you say to me, you shitty piece?" Chizuru said egging Rikichi on, Hanatarou then got worried,

"P-Please, if you fight here you might not get to take the test." Hanatarou begged, Chizuru then looked at Hanatarou, she knew he hated it when they fought, so did Rikichi, so they stepped down,

"Whatever, good luck Honsho." Rikichi said blatantly,

"*Scoff* Don't need it." Chizuru said, Hanatarou sighed in relief, he then went to his seat next to Hinata, when the Hinata saw Hanatarou she smiled and greeted him,

"Oh, Hello Hanatarou." she said. Hanatarou smiled and sat in his seat,

"H-Hello Hinata." he happily said back, Hanatarou and Hinata were both shy around people, but for some reason they would talk to each other devoid of any shyness, maybe it was because they were both shy, they both lost their mothers and they liked people with blond hair ( Harribel and Naruto).

"I hope you pass the genin exam." Hanatarou said,

"T-Thank you, you too." Hinata said back. Suddenly the door opened with Iruka coming in dragging Naruto along with him and placing him in his seat, many of the students got back to their seats, they spoke about why Naruto caused trouble again, one claimed that he had seen him painting the Hokage stone faces, a bit to Hanatarou's dismay. Iruka then stood before the classroom and called their attention,

"Attention students, today is the Genin examinations, you will be judged by the basic Ninja skills to exceptional or lower to pass, I hope that you all pass, that you are unable to call me Sensei and that you may wear you headbands with pride." He said, Hanatarou was very nervous at this point, he wanted to pass, he hoped that he could pass,

"_H-Here we go."_ he thought, the exam then began.

* * *

**after 30 minutes of the exam**

It was 30 minutes into the exam, first was the written portion of the exam, there was no cheating and had questions of the categories of jutsu, Genjutsu, TaiJutsu, Ninjutsu and others, the history of Konoha, use of Ninja tools and ect. Hanatarou tried his best to them all right, but he was unsure how he did, Iruka quickly graded that portion of the test and gave the students back their results, Hanatarou had gotten 79% of the questions write which surprised him greatly at his success, Chizuru got a 97% while Rikichi got a 100%. Then there was the portion of the exam in which they had to hit targets with Kunai and Shuriken, Rikichi hit all the targets possible while Chizuru missed only 1 out of 5, Hanatarou missed 3 out of 5, as usual he fell behind his friends but he was doing better than he suspected. The last portion of the exam that was occurring now was the jutsu portion of the exam, they had already gotten through several Jutsu including the Substitution Jutsu and the Clone Jutsu both Hanatarou was barely able to do, but he did well enough to pass, now all that was left was the Transformation Jutsu, all the students were lined up in random order, many students had already done the jutsu and passed, there were only six people left :Rikichi, Chizuru, Hanatarou, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, this made Hanatarou very nervous, but he had to try,

"Rikichi your up next, use the Transformation Jutsu to turn into me." Iruka said, Rikichi nodded,

"Yes Iruka-sensei." he said, he then stepped forward, he then proceeded with the hand signs Dog, Boar then Ram and in a puff a smoke transformed into Iruka, Iruka then nodded and wrote down his results,

"Good, you pass." he said,Rikichi then turned back to normal and smirked,

"Cool, knew I could do it." he said he then walked back in line, Iruka then looked at the list of students and saw that Chizuru was next,

"Next is Chizuru Honsho, please step forward." he said, Chizuru then stepped forward and proceed with the hand signs, she then in a puff of smoke turned into Iruka,Iruka then wrote down the results,

"A passing grade." he said, Chizuru turned back and gave a peace sign and walked back in line, when she passed Hanatarou she looked over to him and smiled,

"Good luck Hanatarou." she said, Hanatarou smiled and nod,

"_Yeah, I'll need it."_ he thought,

"Next is Hanatarou Yamada, please step forward." Iruka said, Hanatarou was nervous, he slowly stepped forward and took a deep breath, he then went through the hand signs and in a puff of smoke changed into Iruka, Iruka smiled and jotted him down as a pass,

"You pass." he said, Hanatarou then changed back to normal and sighed in relief, he then walked back in line with happy thoughts,

"_I-I did it!"_ he thought, he then went back in line,

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said, Sasuke then stepped forward and quickly went through the signs and transformed into Iruka,

"A pass." he said, Sasuke then changed back to normal and walked back in line,

"Next is Sakura Haruno." Iruka said, Sakura then stepped forward and used the jutsu, transforming into Iruka-sensei,Iruka then wrote down a passing grade for Sakura,

"You pass." Iruka said, Sakura then got happy and fist pumped the air,

"Yes I did it, did you see that Sasuke?" she cheered, Sasuke didn't care though,

"Next up is Naruto." Iruka said, Naruto then stepped forward, many people said discerning things about Naruto as he did, many believed that he would be no good at this.

"You better take this seriously Naruto, this is your last chance."Iruka said sternly,

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said lazily, Naruto then went through the hand signs and in a puff of smoke transformed, but not into Iruka, instead he became a girl version of himself with breasts, ample butt, ponytails and smoke covering what many students considered to be his naked parts. The students all had different responses to this, Rikichi felt disturbed, Chizuru thought it was great and was blushing while Hanatarou was covering his eyes hoping the smoke covered parts wouldn't blow away. Iruka fell backwards insruprise and Naruto transformed back into himself and laughed,

"Ha Ha HA, how do you like that Iruka-sensei, I call that my Sexy Jutsu.." Naruto said smiling, Iruka then hit Naruto in the head causing the young boy to feel pain,

"You and your stupid jokes, you fail" He yelled, many students weren't surprised to hear this, Hanatarou actually felt bad that Naruto didn't pass, even though he could.

"_Ahh, Naruto." _he thought.

* * *

**After school**

After school everyone who pass had gotten their own headbands and a certificate proving their accomplishment,Hanatarou and Rikichi put theirs on right away. Many parents and relatives gathered to congratulate the students, Chizuru's mother picked her up(though Hanatarou and Rikichi have never really seen her) and took her home and Rikichi walked back home after congratulating Hanatarou, Hanatarou was happy he passed, but he looked over and saw Naruto on a swing disappointed that he did not pass, he felt bad and wanted to help him.

"Is that him?" a woman said, Hanatarou looked over and saw that two women were looking at Naruto,

"Yeah, can you imagine would happen if he became a ninja, especially what he is?" her friend asked in digust,

"Shh, keep it down, were not suppose to talk about it!" she whispered, the two women the went back to their children. Hanatarou questioned what the two meant, what possible harm could come from Naruto becoming a ninja,

"_Is there something wrong with him?"_ he thought, as he looked at Naruto, he was about to walk over when he saw that Mizuki-sensei was consoling him, he then stopped, he knew that he could do better than him,

"Hanatarou!" a familiar voice said, Hanatarou turned around and saw Rin, he had a big black coat on with an 'X' on the back, a pair of purple goggles, he had brown hair, his Hidden Leaf headband on, purple pants on with a ninja tool holster. Hanatarou then greeted his friend,

"Hello Rin, I'm glad you passed." Hanatarou said,

"Yeah," he pointed to Hanatarou's headband" you passed too, glad to see it." he said, Hanatarou then blushed from embarrassment,

"Thanks, I-I hope I do good." he said

"Me too, but hey how about we buy 12 tones of sweets to celebrate?" Rikichi asked with his mouth watering, a memorable trait about Rin was that he loved candy as much as Naruto and Choji loved ramen, the thing was his family owned a sweets shop and he has not had a cavity in his life, it was remarkable.

"I-I think I'll pass on that." Hanatarou said nervously,

"Oh well, see you tomorrow." Rin said, he then went home, Hanatarou looked and saw the sun setting, he then walked back home, he would need the sleep, the next day would be of him being assigned to a squad, the next a Jounin sensei leading the true life of a Ninja.

* * *

**And that's all he wrote.**

**Please vote on the poll, here is the Author note again**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**An important Poll will be in affect, it will determine which story I will work on the most from now on. If you want to see this story updated more or not until I finish another then you will vote, if your just reading this and none of my other stories then read my others and see if you like them and vote for them on my poll if you wish for me to work on them until they are finished, I will then have another poll after that to determine which I will do after that and so on until I finish doing stories completely, please vote, I will not upload for a while due to this, forgive me but I am having a hard time splitting myself in so many ways to update several stories at once, I need to do one at a time, but you need to decide which, please vote.**

**END AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Please Review**

"**This is Squalo King signin off"**


End file.
